A Day of Sickness
by Lavi Loveless
Summary: Itachi is sick and Sasuke uses that to his advantage. OneShot SasuIta


**A/N:** "Thought I'd randomly write some smut..so here is the output of it."

I wrote this oneshot in the year 2015..and I forgot about it until recently when I was looking at my documents. I decided to just share it anyways. Just note there's slight OOC or whatever since Sasuke's rather aggressive here.

* * *

"Sasuke stop it! Nng-!" Itachi flinched and closed his eyes as his little brother kissed him hard. Sasuke grabbed his brother's hair, untying it in the process and forced his head back.

Itachi made a low moan as Sasuke stuck his tongue far down his mouth. Saliva dribbled down Itachi's mouth and his legs became weak. Sasuke supported his body by pushing him to the wall, but Itachi had different plans as he fell to the ground.

"Can't take it Aniki?" Sasuke smirked as he watched his brother's heavy breathing and red face.

"Stop it I said..I'm sick." He coughed to try and express it to him more.

Itachi rarely ever got sick, but the one time he did, his precious otouto decided to try and have sex with him. Why?

"Fuck Itachi, you look so fuckin sexy right now." That's why.

Itachi's head was on the verge of exploding due to his fever, and Sasuke wasn't helping at all. He felt weak.

"Please Sasuke..another time, I promise."

"No. You always get what you want, so now it's my turn to take advantage at whatever I can to get what I want." He roughly pulled Itachi's pants down earning him a small whimper. Itachi attempted to cover himself with his hands, but it was useless. Sasuke roughly grabbed his thighs to bring him completely onto the floor. Itachi whimpered and covered his eyes with his arms. This brought Sasuke's attention.

"'Tachi?"

"O..otouto.." He sniffled as his eyes began to water. "It hurts..everything hurts..don't be so r..rough.."

Sasuke gently grabbed his brother's hands arms and moved them so he could see him.

"I'm sorry aniki..I got ahead of myself..I'll stop, please don't cry. I'm sorry." He gently kissed under his eye, tasting the salty tears. He slowly got up, but was surprised when his arm was grabbed.

"Y..you're so cruel otouto..I just asked not to be so rough. A..aren't you hard too." At this point Itachi's mind was going crazy with heat, sickness, and lust. He could barely register what was happening, but all he knew was that he was not satisfied. His whole face was flushed a light red.

"Fuck Itachi." Sasuke gently kissed his brothers lips. "I promise I'll be gentle with you okay?" He held his brother's hand and kissed the palm of it. "Promise." Then he smiled.

Itachi nodded and let his body relax as he let out a soft sigh.

"Hn Itachi."

He looked up at Sasuke after hearing his name.

"I can't see anything like this you know. Can you spread your legs for me?" Sasuke smiled at him knowing how embarrassing the request was.

Itachi bit his lip and then opened his mouth to say something, but decided not to. He covered his teary eyes with an arm and turned away. Sasuke then saw Itachi's legs spread slowly.

"Good..I'm going to prepare you now."

Itachi didn't even bother to respond. He was too dazed in his sickness to even think.

"Hn suck them Itachi." Sasuke placed his fingers in front of his brother's mouth and gently pushed them in. Itachi vaguely heard his younger brother, but managed to maneuver his tongue around the digits in his mouth. Sasuke played with his tongue for a little causing Itachi to flinch in discomfort. A light whine escaped from his lips and drool dribbled down from his mouth.

Sasuke took his coated fingers out of Itachi's mouth and without much warning, he inserted his fingers inside his tight hole. This caused Itachi to gasp in surprise. Sasuke started with one finger and soon two. He started scissoring his fingers inside of Itachi. Itachi gave a soft moan and shuddered.

Sasuke leaned closer to Itachi and started nibbling on his neck. This caused Itachi's breathing to hitch and turn his head away. All while he was nibbling on his neck, he proceeded to insert another finger in. Itachi's toes started to curl as he felt the fingers move inside of him. He suppressed a moan by biting his lip.

"Why are you hiding your voice big brother?"

"Shut up.."

"Don't worry, I'll hear more of those delicious moans soon." He licked Itachi's neck and removed his fingers.

Sasuke removed his pants and boxers revealing his hard member.

"Fuck, Itachi..you're exciting me too much.."

"Just hurry up.."

"Why are you in a rush?" He flicked the tip of Itachi's hard length earning him a startled yelp. "You're just as hard, I'm sure you don't want me to rush it."

"D..don't tease it..!" Itachi's breathing sped up and he felt his mind exploding.

"Hn aniki..are you ready?" He grabbed his brother's thighs.

Itachi hesitated before nodding and looking away, but nothing happened.

"Actually, I want you to say it. Tell me Itachi..do you want it?" Sasuke gave a cunning smile. Itachi felt so defeated.

"I..I want..it..."

Sasuke celebrated his own victory in his head while he nibbled on Itachi's thigh.

"I love you Itachi." He gave a devilish grin.

He placed his member in front of Itachi's entrance and in one slow motion, he entered him. Itachi let out a loud gasp and then tightly closed his eyes. He gripped at his little brothers shirt as he tried to adjust to the sudden width. Sasuke slowly moved inside providing small grunts as Itachi started to moan.

"Ha..that's what I want to hear."

Sasuke moved faster while pushing his brother's thighs back and managed to hit Itachi's 'sweet spot'. Itachi let out a loud airy moan that was music to Sasuke's ears.

"F..fuck Itachi..your voice."

Itachi couldn't control himself as he kept moaning as his prostate was repeatedly hit. His body began to tremble and his brain felt like mush. He thought he was going to melt with all the heat. Itachi's eye formed tears from the intense pleasure.

"Does it feel that good aniki?" He licked the tears falling from Itachi's cheeks.

"Don't...don't ask..s..something like that.." He had to strain his voice in order to be heard.

Sasuke then suddenly stopped causing Itachi to whine from the lost pleasure.

"I didn't hear you..can you say that again?"

"D..don't suddenly stop..! O..otouto..do you have to be this mean.." He whimpered at his brother's attitude.

He was met with silence. Itachi whimpered again.

"I..it..feels good.."

"Fuck yeah it does.." Sasuke began to move again, quickening his pace.

Itachi's tears freely rolled down his cheeks as he moaned in bliss. He was so high in pleasure and hazed in sickness, that he couldn't even think. Sasuke bent down and kissed Itachi's lips which was reciprocated. He then held Itachi's hands.

"Sasuke..! I..I can't hold it a..anymore..!" He tightened his grip on his little brother's hands.

"Come for me Itachi.." He let go of one of his hands and rubbed Itachi's dick. Itachi let out a loud moan as he was being rubbed and released into Sasuke's hand. His whole body went limp.

"Fuck..! Itachi!" Sasuke gave one final push before releasing inside of Itachi. The younger collapsed onto Itachi. Both of them were breathing heavily. Itachi was still high from the recent pleasure and unable to register much that was going on. Sasuke got up and pulled out of his older brother.

Sasuke recovered rather quickly and scooped his dazed brother up and carried him to bed. He placed him down, laid next to him, and pulled the covers of them. He was surprised Itachi was still awake.

"How are you feeling aniki."

"Tired.."

"I'm sorry for taking advantage of you while you were sick, I just couldn't help it." Sasuke was coming back to his senses, but he also knew Itachi's limits.

"It's fine. It already happened. Just let me sleep." Itachi wasn't particularly mad as they have done similar things before. He didn't want to admit he had actually liked it.

Sasuke hugged his elder brother to his chest.

"Yes, go to sleep, I love you aniki."

Sasuke was barely able to hear Itachi as he mumbled a "I love you too" to him before falling asleep. Sasuke smiled and held him until he found his way into slumber.

* * *

"Fuck!"

Itachi let out a small chuckle.

"Don't laugh! It's your fault!"

"Yes yes..whatever you say otouto."

"I can't believe I got sick from you! And you're totally recovered! How does that even work!"

"You were the one who decided to have your way with me otouto. You can't blame me for that."

"My head fuckin hurts.."

"Hn otouto."

"What is it Itachi."

"Don't think I will forget."

Sasuke gulped. Damn he should've known he would be like this.

"I think it's my turn I have fun this time, don't you think so?"

Sasuke cursed in his mind, hoping it would reach his brother, obviously it didn't.

"Don't worry otouto, I'll treat you very gently." He smiled to Sasuke who then realized he would not be able to escape. Oh how he wished he could turn back time and take back everything he did.

"I love you Sasuke."


End file.
